wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cartoon Wiggles/Gallery
Gallery 1991-1996 06780926-FD09-4E7A-861F-7755CD33B9C2.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon (1991-1996) 155C2760-E7C5-4DC0-9E7D-709D795DB3FC.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon #2 (1991-1996) 1997 File:CartoonGreg.png|Cartoon Greg in 1997 File:CartoonMurray.png|Cartoon Murray in 1997 File:CartoonJeff.png|Cartoon Jeff in 1997 File:CartoonAnthony.png|Cartoon Anthony in 1997 greghead.png|Cartoon Greg's head in 1997 1997-1999 Dorothy1997Cartoon.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon Wags1997Cartoon.png|Original Wags The Dog Cartoon Henry1997Cartoon.png|Original Henry The Octopus Cartoon Captfeathersword.png|Original Captain Feathersword Cartoon The Cartoon Wiggles 1997-2000.png|Cartoon Portrait as seen in "Wiggle Opera", "The Party", "Anthony's Friend", "Foodman", and "Friends". File:CartoonMurrayLogo.png|Cartoon Murray Logo in 1998 File:CartoonJeffLogo.png|Cartoon Jeff Logo in 1998 File:CartoonGregLogo.png|Cartoon Greg Logo in 1998 File:CartoonAnthonyLogo.png|Cartoon Anthony Logo in 1998 CartoonWagsin1998.png|Cartoon Wags in 1998 CartoonCaptainFeatherswordin1998.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 1998 TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSinlay.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (1997-1999) TheCartoonWigglyFriends (1997-1999).png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends (1997-1999) B2B537B9-9172-4D81-A3D4-4527CEDCAA3D.png|Cartoon Anthony (1997-1999) 099D6204-C666-445A-B729-BB0848D44D19.png|Cartoon Murray (1997-1999) Cartoon Greg 1997 (Transparent).PNG|Original Cartoon Greg Cartoon Jeff 1997 (Transparent).PNG|Original Cartoon Jeff Cartoon Dorothy the Dinosaur 1997.PNG|Original Dorothy the Dinosaur Cartoon 2 CartoonHenryin1998.png|Cartoon Henry in 1998 IMG_2513.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car 1997 IMG 2513.PNG.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) IMG 2513.png|The Cartoon Wiggles In The Big Red Car With Jeff In The Driver's Seat 1998 Switch Side.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car Switch Side The Wiggles - The Big Red Car Cartoon (1997-1999).png|Cartoon Big Red Car (1997-1999) Example (20).png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) Without The Wiggles The Wiggles Big Red Car Cartoon (1997 - 1999).png|Wiggles Cartoon Big Red Car (1997-1999) 1B31321B-248F-4F41-B54F-2B478D208EF1.png|Wiggles Cartoon Big Red Car With Four Seat's (1997-1999) Example (31).png|The Wiggles Cartoon Big Red Car 1998 C5E91E7A-3734-455A-B442-534959885D60.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) With The Wiggles Example (30).png|The Cartoon Wiggles Are Dancing (1997-1999) 27EADF99-870E-4D87-BB99-8DD94A6D1F93.png|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Are Juggling (1997-1999) Example (32).jpg|Cartoon Jeff Is Sleeping (1997-1999) Example (34).png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword (1997-1999) Example.png|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur & Cartoon Wags The Dog (1997-1999) Example (56).png|Cartoon Jeff Is Playing Keyboard (1997-1999) Example (32).png|The Cartoon Murray & Greg Carry Jeff (1997-1999) Example (47).png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword The Friendly Pirate (1997-1999) Example (63).png|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Are Drawing Coloring Book (1997-1999) CartoonWigglesFace.png|Cartoon Wiggles Face (1997-1999) 2000-2002 Cartoon Wiggles And The Logo.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Logo in 2001 NetworkWigglesNews.png|Cartoon Greg in "Greg's News" Title Card MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Cartoon Murray in "Music With Murray" Title Card Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in "Captain's Magic Buttons" Title Card Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Cartoon Anthony in "Anthony's Workshop" Title Card Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Cartoon Jeff in "Where's Jeff?" Title Card Jeff2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2000 Anthony2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2000 Murray2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Murray in 2000 Greg2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Greg in 2000 TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2001 2000sWigglesCartoons.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 JeffLogo.png|Jeff Logo in 2002 GregLogo.png|Greg Logo in 2002 AnthonyLogo.png|Anthony Logo in 2002 MurrayLogo.png|Murray Logo in 2002 0.gif|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2002 b9f943b6879ec698f2219a2589a67043.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2000 d2b5d3eaa667d9c4c260675a9495a916.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 a060e1c92c159f9cbba7e3a1764e377d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2001 The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot-_57 2.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in Zoo Wonderland CartoonAnthonyPlayingBlueStarryGuitar.png|Cartoon Anthony playing Blue Starry Guitar WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!346.png|The Cartoon Wiggles appeared in The Wiggles' TV set drawing from the song "Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set)" 122952956_the-wiggles-pencil-storage-case-brand-new-rare-art-.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles Pencil Case from 2002 185127491812409583969239040n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, and Logo in 2000 HenrytheOctopusCartoonLogo.png WagstheDogCartoonLogo.png DorothytheDinosaurCartoonLogo.png CaptainFeatherswordLogo.png|Captain Feathersword Logo in 2002 Wiggles2.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Instruments in 2001 (Taken from the Wiggly Party Game) TheCartoonWigglesBRC 2002.jpg CartoonGreg (2002).png CartoonAnthony (2002).png CartoonJeff (2002).png CartoonMurray (2002).png TheWigglesin2000CartoonVersion.jpg 1B31321B-248F-4F41-B54F-2B478D208EF1.png Example (31).png The Wiggles Big Red Car Cartoon (1997 - 1999).png|Wiggles Cartoon Big Red Car (2000-2002) Example (20).png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (2000-2002) Without The Wiggles The Wiggles - The Big Red Car Cartoon (1997-1999).png|Cartoon Big Red Car (2000-2001) 183250C2-16C5-484E-9AF4-8FE6CB8E024C.png 8AE6E700-5582-4DA7-AB9C-39E6ED6A0228.png F640C88F-E2AC-4B63-829A-79103E76ACB4.png 602694D0-7544-4161-8DC4-7C65264FE670.png FAF3A46D-B2A1-4C3B-850E-322395A2B75B.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (2000-2002) With The Wiggles BEFB5E57-574E-4E7F-80B4-10BBD08EAC59.png 4D81FE11-0C81-4502-99C5-90BDA32219A6.png 4A48E8F1-520D-488E-855E-A081121630D2.png 0B480C4C-9AB0-492A-9709-D4F0B88694E1.png BA00112B-2753-4249-9A99-307C6D2BB948.png|Cartoon Big Red Car (2002) FD6B993F-9AA7-4A80-93EB-D29B4C19256B.png 78BBFB8E-68A9-42E8-9AD4-D5DBDED45AAE.png AEEA260A-60B2-44F0-8A7F-59ED8815630D.png F62A6859-7C31-49A8-BDB7-FA5EA8D2FE82.png 0F568634-0F9D-4148-90F7-C66CE12D0BB4.png anthony's guitar 2002.png murrays guitar (2002).png 2003-2012 The_Wiggles_in_cartoon_form.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music CartoonWigglesLogo.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and their logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2005 AnimatedGreg-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Greg's Title in 2005 AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in 2005 AnimatedMurray-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Murray's Title in 2005 AnimatedJeff-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff's Title in 2005 TheCartoonWigglesatWiggleBay.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles at Wiggle Bay Wigglesstage.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in Concert TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2007.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2007 imagesCD340FH0.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Ballet Dancing GregSwirl.png|Cartoon Greg in his Swirl MurraySwirl.png|Cartoon Murray in his Swirl JeffSwirl.png|Cartoon Jeff in his Swirl AnthonySwirl.png|Cartoon Anthony in his Swirl Attractions.jpg|The Wiggles dancing on stage 1c035e1dab1c78b51b58a265f8ddf3d1.png|Cartoon Sam in his swirl 05c789c32b5dc5c6104217a8555c1ec1.png|Cartoon Dorothy in her swirl 0f2b4843a4f16cf5c3880b3ffc43c9b7.png|Cartoon Henry in 2004 1efefb3ab227dcd8d8a07e61cdf40798.png|Cartoon Murray in 2007 5e8bcfd3a9ea36919db62f42b8c2a034.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2007 8bdd6d037d91a45e5ee5bab2d8ff113d.png|Cartoon Jeff doing thumbs up 95b716f5b839f45ad13f09e045bad74b.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2004 139ae03c4fb2f42845d72c4d98225acf.png|Cartoon Murray in 2004 IMG_1009.PNG|Cartoon Greg in 2004 3440f017d1fb3561e0940c4c59420cf8.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2004 9898c84b8f361aedcb475d9a8b02a9c7.png|Cartoon Sam in 2007 85925df13a5c500d0908bbda52be934f.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in his swirl 772226b84cde11f039bb0f4b17f4f1b8.png|Cartoon Henry in his swirl ba3c486a59bb667c64b9fe3006c97261.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2007 c4bf9ee80c6552cc271662bf1cbe4655.png|Cartoon Wags in his swirl e2a4bc6b98526e8ace730f8e22340a4c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles flying a kite eb79c6a84f75e777fe87be0c270a21d3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2007 f37540bb77b063d9e58ab8ac932f65f1.png|Cartoon Wags in 2004 d5ff7f6b5095c15ad17b65d3037af5c6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles with food Sign-Crafters-Dreamworld-Wiggles-Food-Outlet-Coomera.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in The Cafe d90d168f6c606c7cc7f4518e6fd3c829.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car File:CartoonDorothyin2004.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2004 File:TheCartoonWigglesin2004.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 registrationfromsideimage.png|Cartoon Wags and his house TheCartoonWigglyFriendsandTheWigglesLogo.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends & The Wiggles Logo CartoonCaptainFeatherswordin2006.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2006 CartoonHenryin2006.png|Cartoon Henry in 2006 CartoonDorothyin2005.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2005 CartoonWagsin2005.png|Cartoon Wags in 2005 IMG_6550.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on a surfboard IMG_6556.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Wiggly Trail CartoonGregandDorothyin2003.png|Greg and Dorothy Cartoon in 2003 CartoonRedElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon red guitar CartoonBlueElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon blue guitar CartoonYellowElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon yellow guitar CartoonPurpleElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon purple guitar CartoonMicrophone.png|Cartoon microphone CartoonMaracas.png|Cartoon maracas CartoonTrumpet.png|Cartoon trumpet CartoonAcousticGuitar.png|Cartoon acoustic guitar CartoonPurpleKeyboard.png|Cartoon purple keyboard CartoonAccordion.png|Cartoon accordion CartoonYellowWigglyDrumSet.png|Cartoon yellow Wiggly drum set CartoonRedKeyboard.png|Cartoon red keyboard CartoonBlueWigglyDrumSet.png|Cartoon blue Wiggly drum set 3B5F285D-0F2F-477B-A20D-4EEE2AAEFCD9.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping (2007-2012) CC5957C6-A72A-4063-AF6D-296C16B17B9A.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2007-2011) E6DAA463-C4D7-4781-BDB7-111D624683DB.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2012) ED02D026-A3E8-4B2D-82DF-E1949B49E757.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping (2003-2007) IMG_5025.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping in bed IMG_5074.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy watering a plant IMG_5076.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group having Rosy Tea IMG_5082.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and Dorothy at the beach IMG_5085.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles by the sea IMG_5090.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles getting in The Big Red Car CartoonGregPlayingtheGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Greg playing the guitar IMG_5099.jpg|Cartoon Wags with balls IMG_5101.jpg|Cartoon Henry by the sea IMG_5073.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group making music CartoonDorothyPickingFlowers.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy picking flowers images11.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2005 36c809c2922d9912796911310814c162.png CartoonCaptain (2003).png 2466B008-05B9-4F91-9D0B-E1DB47698AB1.png MurrayPlaysGuitar (Cartoon).png MagicGreg (Cartoon).png AnthonyEatingWatermelon (cartoon).png Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 7.49.41 AM.png|Cartoon Wags eating his bone IMG 5044.JPG|Cartoon Jeff sleeping with Z's 6343EFEF-F6D6-4A52-A4D3-351086A8A1C4.JPG|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping with a teddy bear C24B43FE-1F5E-4F35-A26A-DD7BC513DDDC.gif AE1A477C-1C1F-4616-95D3-46001A113BC3.png F93BE58F-DAD3-4876-860A-C9EB37E04D36.png 87963565-EF23-4A88-8A13-8544F6D1AC73.png B2180158-98D3-4B10-8566-E6CA9D0FA493.png 814606B6-A253-46A6-9FBE-8C7502EA0B0D.png 365493D1-5106-4EA8-BDBD-43C8868F6C84.png C4B9649D-9190-4626-8965-B924CC6F1531.png F93A1911-D894-4323-AA81-1D7D6CA12247.png 8235CCC0-A59D-4C68-B392-D1A2ECEEDF3E.png 579E4151-94EA-4AA5-96E2-9CB30AB15E2F.png A68E93C6-F39E-4F93-9D37-2529FC22AFD9.png 0F4F6E2F-E520-4B44-B902-001A926F8512.png BDD927DC-137D-4C27-B690-DF6B0B7A10E4.png Jeff .png|sleepy jeff IMG_0816.JPG CartoonGreg2005.jpg|Greg Excited Greg2.jpg|Greg Pointing Dat A Way Anthony22.jpg|Anthony Dancing Like Dorothy Jeffery.jpg|Jeff Surprised Muzza.jpg|Murray in 2005 C6EB5148-C582-4ABE-87C4-30BFE5489C89.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy with mail 2011-2015 CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Celebration" CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Celebration" CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Celebration" CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Celebration" CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in "Celebration" TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in "Taking Off!" Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Lachy's Title in "Taking Off!" Simon'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Simon's Title in "Taking Off!" Emma'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Emma's Title in "Taking Off!" CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon Anthony in 2013 CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachy.jpg|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon holding megaphone CartoonLachy(Sideways).jpg|Cartoon Lachy doing Wiggle Fingers CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles CartoonLachyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Lachy blowing bubbles CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas CartoonLachyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Lachy in pajamas TheCartoonWigglesin2013.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesPlayingCricket.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles playing Cricket TheCartoonWigglesOnWheels.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on Wheels TheCartoonWigglesSailing.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles sailing TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesEnteringTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and The Big Red Car outside Wigglehouse TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, Dorothy, and Wags CartoonWigglesTour2014.png|2014 Wiggles Tour Cartoon imagesM3MB306R.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends 10_item4.png|Cartoon Emma in beach clothes dfg.PNG|Mix And Match Lachy 4c9d6fc26ff16dd9ea844e4fbee6b8ae.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car 7deb666d5b10c1babdff2082cefb981a.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 86bc06968ed9b76696f1cf366ebf22ef.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends and the logo 073ddb28c5e7f64977ed1ed2e4ef6a20.png|Cartoon Wags in 2011 388cfb428bff3edbbe8766cb6b6fbc11.png|Cartoon Henry in 2011 CartoonDorothyin2011.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2011 dcc6442bec28cd28cc1e854ea81f5522.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2011 CartoonWagsin2012.png|Cartoon Wags in 2012 Leinas-bd-wiggles-mah-christmas-088.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword on The Screen wiggles8 (1).jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 carb.png|The Current Wiggles in 2013 Big Red Car File:TheCartoonWigglesin2012.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2012 the-wiggle-museum-adventure-book-cover-600x600.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group At Powerhouse Museum 5B468D4F-DDA5-464C-88DB-345B6648AEC2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2013-2015) Wags (2013).png Png.png TheWigglesInTheirLogo (2012).png mzl.ltpaeaht.480x480-75.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group In 2011 mzl.uuymhsrv.480x480-75.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles In Alphabet Adeventure FD14E7C0-6652-4BB1-9F06-932584E3103E.JPG|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2011 6D555858-A491-49F4-BD13-02C243B901A4.png FAC07C24-D04B-47C5-9543-C6D57AAD7A51.JPG|Cartoon Murray playing guitar 020372FD-C69B-45D7-8409-2179CB15A19C.JPG|The Cartoon Land Wiggly Group in 2011 124E9BAF-B815-4326-A45E-4033C92B42CB.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy picking flowers in 2011 1529BF49-4AD9-47E6-963C-45A5A730BBEF.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags in 2011 2015-present 12734227 1260907040592549 72231151028238085 n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2016 23669211_10210715199980897_3493712863247083797_o.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2017 Dorothy toon.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2018 50521da8e42271f5c43a4cf29872d6b4.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2018 e16a7036f32dacfc8eeeffc87ae63bd3.png|Cartoon Wags in 2018 8901e885492e13846ef539918b7d663c.png|Cartoon Henry in 2018 IMG_2110.jpg|Cartoon Lachy sleeping IMG_2111.jpg|Cartoon Emma hiding near a mushroom File:CaptainFeatherswordPlayingtheTrumpet.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword playing the trumpet File:CartoonLachyPlayingtheKeyboard.jpg|Cartoon Lachy playing the keyboard File:CartoonWagsPlayingtheHarmonica.jpg|Cartoon Wags playing the harmonica File:CartoonSimonSinging.jpg|Cartoon Simon singing File:CartoonDorothyPlayingMaracas.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy playing maracas File:CartoonAnthonyPlayingtheGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Anthony playing the guitar File:CartoonEmmaPlayingtheDrums.jpg|Cartoon Emma playing the drums File:CartoonHenryPlayingtheDoubleBass.jpg|Cartoon Henry playing the double bass Icon_Anthony_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2018 Icon_Emma_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Emma in 2018 Icon_Lachie_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Lachy in 2018 Icon_Simon_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Simon in 2018 809AD79E-E1D3-425F-B0C3-98FA09ABF368.jpeg|Cartoon Henry with Christmas decorations 488F72B4-59CA-4AB8-B22F-AADBE234270E.jpeg|Cartoon Dorothy hanging up a angel on a Christmas Tree E1846DB3-9497-4655-9EF6-92A22D0752DF.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2016-present) TheCartoonLittleWigglesin2019.jpg|The Cartoon Little Wiggles in 2019 60048388_2345838322304099_4191153658668253184_n.jpg|Cartoon Emma as a fairy IMG_7432.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Plane 62596639_10157565215367018_2057536647590838272_n.jpg|Cartoon Wags with a red nose the_little_wiggles_group.jpg|The Cartoon Little Wiggles in a group ShirleyShawnCartoon.png|Shirley Shawn The Unicorn Cartoon 2019 IMG_4410.JPG|Cartoon Emma and Dorothy on the beach IMG_5442.JPG|Cartoon Emma as a mermaid Snapshot - 29.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Sleeping The Taiwanese Wiggles Anni2003Swirl.png|Anni's Swirl Cartoon Anni Pointing.png|Cartoon Anni in 2003 Cartoon Anni Surprise.png|Anni's Surprised Face Cartoon Cartoon Anni Playing The Keyboard.png|Anni playing the Red Starry Keyboard Cartoon Anni Playing Accordian.png|Anni playing her Accordian Carlos2003Swirl.png|Carlos's Swirl Cartoon Carlos Pointing.png|Carlos Standing On 1 Leg Cartoon Carlos Thumbs Up.png|Cheery Carlos Cartoon Carlos Playing The Drums.png|Carlos Playing Yellow Sparkly Drumkit Cartoon Carlos Ooby Doo.png|Carlos dancing to D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Arthur2003Swirl.png|Arthur's 2003-2005 Swirl Cartoon Arthur Pointing.png|Arthur dancing Cartoon Arthur Thumbs Up.png|Beauty Mate! Arthur Cartoon Arthur Playing Guitar.png|Arthur Playing Guitar Cartoon Arthur Playing Maracas.png|Arthur Playing Maraccas Danny2003Swirl.png|Danny's 2003-2005 Swirl Cartoon Danny Pointing.png|Danny Dancing Cartoon Danny Thumbs Up.png|Danny Pointing His Fingers and Doing The Twist Cartoon Danny Singing With The Microphone.png|Danny Singing Cartoon Danny Sleeping.png|Sleepy Danny 239417FF-7CFE-4E9D-BED3-792C8BC4A566.png The Mandarin Wiggles Arthur2005Swirl.png|Arthur's Swirl 2005-2008 Vivi2005Swirl.png|Vivi's Swirl Danny2005Swirl.png|Danny's 2005-2008 Swirl Samuel2005Swirl.png|Samuel's Swirl Category:Galleries Category:Other Content Category:Other Galleries Category:Taiwan